1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a new fish feeding device for providing fish food at pre-selected intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish feeding devices and the like is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,790 describes an similar device that is adapted for automatically feeding a dog at measured intervals. A fish feeding device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,710 that includes a hopper for holding a quantity of fish food. The hopper is fluidly coupled to an automatic dispensing assembly for selectively dispensing fish food from the hopper. Yet another such device that utilizes a hopper and an attached dispensing assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,209.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a conveyor belt which moves food from a funnel and through an opening so that it may fall into a fish tank. Also needed is a fill sensor therein for signaling to a user of the device when refilling of the funnel is required. Additionally, the device should include a plurality of brackets for selectively attaching the device to a fish tank as needed by the user of the device.